prettylittlerolepayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryans Street Transcript
STREET The general street area in front of Ryan's house. Arrivals Cecily, Dean, Eli, and Red Enter Maya Rice As Cecily and her group grows nearer to Ryan's house, she realizes that they truthfully /weren't/ the first ones to arrive. Her eyebrows raise a fraction as she watches the interaction between Ryan and his guests from a distance, picking up her pace just a bit. "So," Eli says as he's walking. "Which one of us do you think will be the most hungover by the time this is all done?" "You," Dean responds immediately. "The rest of us are responsible." Eli snorts. Andrew Gaidry Red chuckles. "Yeaaah, I won't be drinking, sorry. I'm at a /study group/ right now." His dad would smell the alcohol from a mile away. Hahahah. Nope. Maya Rice Eli snorts again, shaking his head. "Yeah, that's what you say /now/..." He trails off, looking over to Red with a grin. "He isn't drinking," Cecily pipes up from her spot at the front of the group. She doesn't even bother to glance back toward them. Eli raises his eyebrows, glancing between Red and Dean. Andrew Gaidry Red grins, looking over at her. "You heard her." He said, casting Eli a grin. "But I look forward to watching you get totally wasted." He teased. Maya Rice "Yeah, yeah," Eli huffs. He almost considers claiming that he'll stay sober all night just to prove a point, but...it's really not worth it. The group arrives at Ryan's front porch. Cecily, Dean, Eli, and Red Exit Juliette, Sydney, and Zach Enter Maya Rice Juliette pulls up into an empty spot, parking her car and removing the keys. "Alright," she says, preparing to open her door. "We're he --" "Wait," Syd interrupts her, gazing toward the direction of Ryan's house. Not many people seem to be there...not yet, at least. "Let's just...wait here for a bit." Juliette's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Syd waits for a few moments, hoping she'll understand without having to have it explained to her. Eventually, after quite a bit of silence, Sydney groans out loud. "I want more people to be there," she explains. "More people means more compliments." Nicholas, Michael, and Nova Enter Andrew Gaidry Nicholas pulls up, finding a good parking spot and carefully maneuvering his car into it. He parked and removed the keys. "We're here!" He said, flashing Nova a grin. He peered past her. "Looks like Dean and Eli beat us here." Maya Rice Nova attempts to get a good view of where she knows Ryan's house is located, curious to see whether or not it's full of people yet...however, her god awful vision fails her as it always does, and she's not able to see much that doesn't look blurry or shapeless. "How many people do you think are here already?" She asks, tilting her head to the side curiously. Andrew Gaidry "Hm..." He unbuckled himself, peering over at the house. "Doesnt look like too many people so far? We /are/ early...." Maya Rice A sigh of relief escapes Nova as she hears Nic's response. It meant that she wouldn't have to be overwhelmed by the party from the moment she walked in...maybe she could even spend a bit of time feeling relaxed if she was lucky. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Nova shifts toward the car door, swinging it open and stepping outside, glancing behind her and waiting for Nic. Andrew Gaidry Nic slipped out of the car as well. Michael scooted over to a door and slipped out as well, holding onto his backpack straps. After all the doors were shut Nic locked the car and walked around, joining Nova and starting off towards the house, keeping at her pace. "Have you been to a lot of these kinds of parties?" He asked as they walked. "I mean... I figure they're not really your thing, but with your friends..." He shrugged. Jerith Walker Zach chuckles at Sydney's explanation. At first he had thought that maybe social anxiety was getting to her. His thoughts return to his role in the party. He gets ready to ask a question, but stops and rethinks his phrasing; 'how close should I follow you' doesn't seem appropriate somehow. "What would be the best way for me to..." He works out his wording some more. "Be your 'body guard'." He uses air quotes and says the phrase jokingly, despite it not being a joke. Maya Rice "I...usually end up getting dragged to a lot of them, yeah." Nova makes a noise that's somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "Usually they're not that bad if I can find a quiet corner to hide in, but...I don't know. It all just gets really overwhelming." Maya Rice Although she hears the phrase "body guard," Juliette decides to simply ignore it. She doesn't want to question Sydney any further, not now. "Hm," Syd hums, considering. "Well, you should keep an eye out for Kaleb. Just in case he comes looking for me." She leans back in the seat, still determined to wait for a bit longer until more guests show up. "You shouldn't have to follow me around like a lost puppy, but...I don't know. Try to find me every once in a while. Check in on me." The longer she listens, the more Juliette has to resist the urge to laugh. Had Sydney /really/ recruited this poor kid to serve as her bodyguard for the night? Andrew Gaidry Nic nodded. "Hopefully it shouldn't be too bad- but, hey, if you start to get overwhelmed and can't find a place to go, find or text me, if you want. You could camp out in my car for a little break if you need to- or I could drive you somewhere. Or something." He shrugged. "Just, you know, so you have options? So you don't have to feel, like... trapped. You dont have to but just letting you know that theres backup." He gave her a reassuring smile. Michael picked up his pace a bit, almost bouncing up to fall into pace by Nic, looking up at him. Then glances over at the house. Maya Rice Lydia pulls up near Ryan's house, her eyes narrowed at the non-stop chatter that had filled her car on the /entire/ ride to the party. Once she finds a parking spot, Lydia makes a sharp turn and comes to a stop abruptly. "We're here," she says, speaking above the voices of her...friends. Rozlyn whistles from her spot in the back seat. "Really? Damn. That seemed like it took no time at all!" Before anyone has a chance to respond, Roz unlocks the back door herself and hops out of the car to stretch her legs. Following Roz is her younger sister, Eden. Lydia hadn't wanted to bring the brat along, but after quite a bit of begging from Rozlyn, and perhaps even a bribe or two, she had finally given in. Pushing past her older sister, Eden gazes over toward Ryan's house with a wide grin. "I see solo cups!" She announces. "That's always a good sign." Rozlyn rolls her eyes, reaching over to playfully shove Eden. "A good sign of what? Potential alcohol poisoning? Getting a /really/ bad hangover?" "Both?" Eden responds with a laugh and a wide, excited grin. Lydia and Fiona exit the car, doors slamming shut behind them. "Are you two ready?" Lydia asks the pair of sisters, her tone showing signs of annoyance. Despite this, Roz smiles wide. "Of course we're ready," "We were /born/ ready," Eden adds. Lydia side-eyes Eden, wondering whether or not she should make a comment...with a loud sigh, she eventually decides against it. She doesn't have to be rude. She can just ignore her, right? At least now they're not all stuck together in the same car. "So, Lydia," Fiona says as the group begins to make their way toward the house. "How many guys do you think you'll hook up with tonight?" She winks over at her friend. "I don't /do/ hook-ups," Lydia huffs, lifting her chin a bit. Fiona looks at her doubtfully, one eyebrow quirked up. Lydia glances behind her before lowering her voice and adding, "Not unless there are any boys here that are worth my time. You /know/ I have standards." Maya Rice Nova is a bit surprised at Nic's offer -- even her own friends expected her to just get over the anxiety she felt at being surrounded by such large crowds, having so many different things going on at once. "That's..." she trails off, a smile curling her lips upward. "That's really thoughtful," she finishes, wishing she had a better way to express her gratitude. Jerith Walker Zach nods solemnly. "No problem." he pauses. "What's that kid's problem?" Andrew Gaidry He chuckled softly. "Yeah, well... you should be able to have a good time tonight too. Or at the very least be /comfortable/." He steps up to the porch. Nic, Nova, and Michael Enter Maya Rice "He has a /lot/ of problems," Syd responds, disgust clear in her tone. "...He's not that bad," Juli speaks up from the front seat. Syd's eyes widen. "I mean..." Juliette trails off, shrugging. "He could be worse?" Sydney laughs loudly. "God. He'd really have to try hard for that." Jerith Walker "Is it..okay if I ask whas--...whys--..." he stares down at his lap. Stuttering. Great. Mason and Marlene Enter Andrew Gaidry "Okay, it should be ''somewhere ''around here..." Marlene glances back down at her phone to see the house number again. Mason peers out the window and spots a house that was pretty obviously more busy than the other houses on the street. "Maybe that one? The one with the-" "Cars in front of it, yes! That's it." Marlene had spotted the same house just a second after Mason. "Oh, yeah, I can see him. He's on the porch." Mason leans a bit closer to the window, squinting. It looked like there were some others on the porch, but nobody that he recognized. Which wasn't surprising in the slightest. "Okay, now we just need to find somewhere to park. Somewhere easy to pull out of, preferably..." "What about there?" "Oh, perfect!" Marlene pulled the car into a nice spot along the street and parked it. She grinned over at her brother. "You excited, Mason?" Mason laughed. "I guess so." "You ''guess ''so?" "It's a whole lot of strangers, Marlene." "They're your peers- think of them less as strangers, and more as potential friends. And you know ''Ryan''." Her grin widens. "Uh-huh. ''Barely''." "Enough for him to like you." "That's ''your ''theory." She rolls her eyes. "Oh, have some faith in yourself. C'mon, lets go say hi!" She unplugs her phone and slips it into her jacket pocket before grabbing the keys and climbing out of the car. Mason groaned and unbuckled himself, climbing out as well. He cast a wary glance across the street at Ryans house. Marlene locked the car and linked her arm with Masons as she joined his side. "Ready?" She whispered. "Never." Mason whispered back, meeting her eyes with a solemn seriousness. Marlene laughed and Masons look softened with ease into a smile. The siblings hurried across the street to Ryan's lawn with Marlene leading the way and pulling Mason along. Mason and Marlene Exit Maya Rice Sydney raises her eyebrows curiously, head tilting when Zach begins to stutter. In an attempt to rescue Zach, Juliette speaks up. "Hey, Syd? It looks like there are more people now. You ready to go?" Syd's attention shifts to Juli. She seems to considers for a moment, pausing before eventually smiling and nodding. "Ready," she confirms. '''Jerith Walker''' Zach decides to just remain silent. He unbuckles himself and gets out of the car. Maya Rice Syd and Juliette both exit the car, making their way toward Ryan's house. Jerith Walker Zach follows wordlessly. Sydney, Juliette, and Zach Exit Jaxon, Cam, and Ariel Enter Trashley Marie Jax drove up to the house and he groaned. "Sara I'm so bitter you are wearing that. Could have been a cute ass dress but nope." Sara chuckled . "Sorry. And call me by my...uh, character name. Cam. I'm planning on introducing myself as that tonight.." Jax looked at her confused. "Whatever." He hopped out and Ariel followed out as well. Sara climbed out close behind them. Jaxon, Cam, and Ariel Exit =